Red X
Appearance :Red X has a thin but athletic build. Though hardly the tallest young man, he does have a somewhat lanky look extraordinarily similar to Robin's, making it easy to see how Robin's own team could have mistaken X for their team leader. Street Clothes :If Red X parades around in street clothes, they are unknown. Red X seems to show up exclusively in his uniform. Uniform :Red X has worn the same signature suit over the years. It is primarily a black jumpsuit with a gray belt, torn-up black cape, and gray gauntlets. His chest is adorned with a stylized and asymmetrical red "X." His face is hidden behind a skull-like mask with a red "X" adorning his forehead with a point extending across his right eye-slit. His eyes are obscured by this mask as well, covered by a material with a white tint, similar to Nightwing's mask. Notable Equipment Red X Suit :Red X's suit is specifically designed to counter all the Founders save Nightwing. X has also proven himself more than capable of upgrading and maintaining the suit over the years, including being able to find a replacement for his Xenothium-powered utility belt despite Nightwing taking it from him years ago. :This suit is capable of absorbing punishment from hard falls, allowing him to base jump from great heights. The suit itself is controlled by facial recognition and retinal movement. This allows X to deploy many of his tools without delay in the middle of combat. :His suit, much like the utility belt he wears, has a variety of tools and toys to aid him, including the following: *Voice synthesizer that distorts his voice (and makes it sound cool) *X-shaped shurikens that can serve as grappling hooks, explosives, and small metal weapons such as boomerangs or knives *X-shaped wrist blades that can expand and retract on demand. These blades seem to be able to cut through most metals with ease; and, unlike the shurikens, remain attached to the suit's gauntlets. *Gauntlets that contain energy projectors similar to particle weapons. When pointed at the same target, they are capable of stunning even the most durable superhumans or aliens (including Tamaranians) and cause massive damage to normal humans. These can be activated in close combat independently of one another to stun normal humans. *Deployable timed explosive charges in the shape of thin, glowing red X's. These are capable of wrecking most conventional vehicles. *Xenothium-powered rocket-pack that is capable of working in atmosphere and in vacuum. This draws directly from his suit's fuel supply and can drain it fairly quickly. Used primarily for shock value and style. Utility Belt :Red X's utility belt houses the suit's power supply of Xenothium, a rare and dangerously unstable chemical compound. The following gadgets can be withdrawn from this belt: *Short-range teleporter with a very short delay between uses that can do anything from dodge attacks, get into easily accessible rooms more quickly, and completely escape from combat situations. *Cloaking device, able to evade most conventional methods of detection save for, perhaps, concerted efforts to find him. It is known that specifically tracking for Xenothium or scanning specifically in the EM spectrum can spot him with ease. *Adhesive goop which can be place and fired off. It is capable of restraining people or bringing objects closer to him. This material, whatever its origin, is strong enough to even restrain a Tamaranian. *Constrictive restraints taking the form of red X's that act as very strong tape. *Devices taking the form of red x's that discharge electricity and can temporarily stun or incapacitate most humans *Energy disruptors that temporarily open up energy shield systems. This takes the form of a massive X shaped opening. A similar device can also be used to open locked doors or to hack control panels. The "holes" opened in shields, doors, etc. from this device are reversed as soon as the effects of the disruptor wears off. *A device capable of extending across a wide area and creating X-shaped fissures along normal surfaces to allow for forced, non-explosive entry through buildings and to create makeshift pitfalls. The damage is not reversed once caused, unlike the energy-disruptor. Red Thunder :A former soviet Typhoon-class submarine with a skeleton crew of about 50 men. They are essentially pirates. This submarine is Red X's primary base and is known as Red Thunder. The submarine consists of most of Red X's arsenal, aside from some bare essentials kept in a handful of safe houses around the world. It does not career nuclear munitions, but does boast nuclear propulsion. Motorcycle :A black motorcycle with his "logo" on the front. Used as land-based transportation. Personality :X is very often looking out only for himself. He is selfish and greedy, but he still has a sense of honor and knows when it's time to drop the act and fight in the interest of the greater good, even if it might be to his own detriment. He takes very little seriously, even life-threatening combat situations. He stops at nothing to taunt those opposed to and allied with him, which is why he usually works alone or on his own terms. Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Training :Red X has martial arts training that rivals even Nightwing's abilities--though under what form he trained and where he trained remains a mystery. :He can subdue or fight to kill, often vying for the latter, which is why many of his foes may describe his fighting style as aggressive or ruthless. Red X Suit and Gadgets :See Notable Equipment. Weaknesses :Red X is ultimately reliant on a rare and dangerous chemical compound known as Xenothium. Without the compound, the suit and most of the gadgets it utilizes it completely useless. On top of that, X is still ultimately a normal human. If he's hit, it hurts. He can be killed. He can be maimed. He can be contained. :Also noteworthy is Red X's greed. To have access to information, large sums of money, additional abilities, or exotic resources is the biggest motivation for him to do just about anything. Other Abilities :Despite having stolen his uniform and utility belt from Robin, Red X possesses intimate knowledge of how the suit functions. He also has an understanding of basic mechanics and electronics, so he is able to properly maintain and repair his suit and belt. :Red X also has eyes, ears, and contacts around the world. Over the years, he has obtained a plethora of secrets via infiltration or bribery. Besides only the Titans' and Brotherhood's higher command structures, there is very little about either organization that Red X does not know. And he is willing to give out such information for the right price; he is a businessman, after all. Relationships Starfire :Red X seems to flirt with Starfire whenever he gets the chance, despite her currently dating Titan Founder, Nightwing. It's unclear if he does so simply to irritate Nightwing or if he truly finds her attractive. Robin/Nightwing :Red X doesn't seem to ever miss a chance to taunt Nightwing. Shortly after their first meeting, Red X jeered at Robin, playing on Robin's guilt of having created the Red X persona--and, by extension, this new Red X. However, Red X is far from a simple antagonist of Robin/Nightwing. He has gone out of his way to help Robin in the past, even when it has not seemed to directly benefit himself. Brotherhood of Evil :Red X has been on both sides of the Brotherhood war. In the early days of the Brotherhood-Titan clash, when the Founders were just beginning to branch out by granting honorary Titan communicators to supers around the world, Red X fought beside the Brotherhood to take the Titans down. However, when the tide began to turn against the Brotherhood, Red X was seen fighting against Brotherhood operatives to help the Titans. Teen Titans :As previously stated, Red X has been known to fight against or with the Titans on multiple occasions. :More recently, Red X again threw his hat into the ring with the Titans when he brought his submarine to help evacuate Titans from their secret headquarters during the Brotherhood "Titans' Fall" operation. Why he has chosen to do so is still a mystery. Some speculate it is so the Titans will owe him a large favor later. Some theorize that Red X truly does sympathize with the Titans after their numbers were devastated during the Brotherhood war. History True Identity ---- :Red X's true identity is still a mystery. He seems to be a few inches taller than Robin, and his voice is quite similar... but this could simply be due to the voice enhancer within the suit. :Beast Boy is perhaps the most avid speculator of Red X's identity. He has posed multiple theories in the past, including (but not limited to): Larry, an evil twin of Robin's, a clone of Robin, a long-lost brother of Robin's, "a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA," and a time-traveling Nightwing. :However, more recently, Beast Boy seems convinced of the idea that Red X is actually Jason Todd. This has been neither confirmed nor explicitly denied by Red X. Backstory ---- :The highlight of X's career began once he stole Nightwing's (then Robin) "Red X" suit, which Robin had used in an attempt to get close to Slade. This caused substantial confusion to the Founders, who had initially assumed him to be Robin in disguise once again. Red X proved to be a challenging foe, easily toppling the Titans and even Robin himself in numerous encounters. :But with the suit's supply of Xenothium quickly falling, Red X was forced to find more fuel for his new toy. He stole a scanner that could locate more Xenothium. The scanner led him straight to a carefully-guarded tech company located on the south side of Jump City, which held more of the chemical compound. :While there, Red X easily disposed of the Founders, but a third party entered the fray. Professor Chang and his henchmen were also seeking Xenothium for themselves in order to power Professor Chang's latest invention, a disintegrator cannon. Chang managed to capture Robin's team and held them hostage to prevent the Titan leader from interfering with his plans. :Despite Red X's constant badgering of Robin, Red X did in fact come to Robin's rescue when taking on Chang by himself almost proved to be the Titan's downfall. :Red X has spent years fighting both the founders of the Teen Titans, other Titans, the Brotherhood, and run-of-the-mill vigilantes and bad guys of all stripes. Each time he is encountered, he seems to always have an out or some ability not accounted for. Most recently, he has acquired a Typhoon-class submarine and, before the Brotherhood's takeover of most of the world, he was working with his small crew as a pirate and mercenary, robbing small governments around the world and destroying military bases and ships around the world. :After the Brotherhood took over, he's gone dark. Red Thunder has not been seen for a long time now. Many suspect Red X was destroyed in the initial purge of the Titans, though that's far from the case. X has been planning and waiting for a time to reveal his hand. He has something up his sleeve now, some masterful plan. Whether or not he's going to stick to it or just make it up as he goes along now remains to be seen. Sub Commander ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Narrow Escape ---- :HISTORY List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *Operation:Titan's Fall Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Canon NPCs Category:Former Brothers of Evil Category:Neutrals Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Demolitionists Category:Invisibility Category:Knife-Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Naturals Category:Technology Category:Teleporters Category:Titans Together